


Silk

by glim



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a silk ribbon, but it's hers to keep, to value in rare and hidden ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the International Day of Femslash Merlin Kinkmeme 2009.

It's just a ribbon, a band of silk, cut off the hem of a too long gown, the ends stitched so they don't fray, the color slipping between blue and green as the ribbon slips through Gwen's fingers.

She knows the material's expensive, that the dress cut from it is worth as much as the delicate, gold fillet Morgana wore with the gown and probably worth more than all of Gwen's dresses put together. But Gwen doesn't measure value in such terms, at least not in this case, and a handful of gold or a bolt of fine cloth seem cold and worthless in comparison.

Objects, places – both accumulate wealth through memory and the ribbon that curls over and around Gwen's fingers is no different. The silk carries the scent of all Morgana's dresses, and faintly, faintly the scent of light powder and perfume lingers at the tips of Gwen's fingers after she's passed the ribbon over them again and again. Powder, perfume, and skin, the soft, warm musk of her lady's body, the same scent that clings to the bed sheets and her linens.

The same soft scent that clings to Gwen's skin when she sleeps in Morgana's bed, her fingers slipping over Morgana's skin like they slip over silk. Silk and skin; the memory unfolds and the value doubles, triples, her skin, Morgan's skin, the silk dress falling to the floor and fingers following its path.

Fingering the edge of the ribbon, Gwen remembers the feel of skin-warmed silk under her hands and remembers (and this, this is wealth unaccountable) the feel of Morgana's skin growing warm under her hands. The swell of her breasts, the curve of her stomach, the rise of her body off the bed to meet Gwen's hands, the way her body falls back, with a half-voiced sigh, and how she says, "Gwen" and "_Gwen_."

When Gwen slips her fingers inside Morgana, her fingertips stroking inside, so gentle at first, then she's silent and struggling, body pleading. And when Gwen's fingers are warm and slick and she knows they'll carry Morgan's scent on them for hours to come, she yields to Morgana's wordless whispers. She presses three fingers inside her, presses her thumb to the tight bundle of nerves, feels Morgana clench around her and push back against her touch. Desire coils and uncoils between them, between fluttering gasps and twisting fingers, until Morgana arcs off the bed, gracefully still for a moment, damp hair clinging to flushed skin.

Each murmured kiss, each brush of lips down her body, the dart of Morgana's tongue against her neck and at the dip of her collarbone, the hushed words against her stomach: riches that spill from lips and fingertips, that increase with both the giving and taking.

It's just a silk ribbon, but it's hers to keep, to value in rare and hidden ways, to tuck into her pocket, a tight coil of silk and shimmering color that unravels at the barest touch of her fingers.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfics] Silk and the Strange Magic Mix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119526) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
